


Out of Time

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Kissing Prompts. The night before their final fight with Corypheus, Ashalle seeks Solas out not wanting to spend what could be her last alive night without him.(Not NSFW but saucy)8/2/2018





	Out of Time

Solas ran his hands through her messy silver hair and placed a kiss to her bare shoulder. He was a damned fool! He had ended things between them months ago, it was what was best for her. He had allowed himself to become distracted and complacent in achieving his goal and he couldn’t allow that, even if it meant losing her. However when she has wandered into the rotunda and taken his hands to say goodbye all of his better judgment had gone out the window.

The pain on her face, the sadness in those big beautiful eyes as she whispered,

“I do not wish to spend my last night alive alone…”

He had intended to tell her no. To explain that it was a foolish idea that would only hurt the both of them. Instead he pulled her close as he had longed to for so many months and kissed her fiercely. His hands pulled the roots of her hair, loosening her braid. Her little hands wandered his broad shoulders. Fingernails digging into his back as he cupped her ass; pulling her hips into his own. He breathed her in, the familiar smell of honeysuckle and lavender filled his nose as he nipped at her throat. Gods he has missed her.

Tomorrow, they would strike against Corypheus and he knew full well nothing would be the same again. Perhaps he would have to tell her the truth after he had his orb. He had promised her an explanation after Corypheus had been dealt with after all. If anyone would understand it was Ashalle, compassionate and kind. Or perhaps her time was up and she’d parish in the battle and he would never know her touch again.

He run his thumb over her cheek to wipe away her tears. He wished to comfort her. He wished to be simply Solas as she knew him. Solas the scholar, Solas the painter, Solas the poet, Solas the lover. He wished to hide Fen'Harel away forever, to search the fade for away to share life everlasting with her. To leave the inquisition behind and raise children with her in a home of their own. He would build her a cottage. He would spend everyday writing poems to her beauty. He would spend his immortal life making up for all the pain he had caused. He was so swept up in the passion when he attempted to speak only ancient elven spilled from his breathless lips.

“ Ir lath bell'annar ma, vhenan. Ir Abelas. Ir ema ebalem mala lath. Ar abelas. Ir harel Vhenan”

He felt himself shaking,sobbing, kissing her between each phrase.

“I-I only understood part of what you are saying,” Ashalle stammered face swimming in confusion. He gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead.

“It-it is not important.” 

he pulled her close again afraid to let go for fear she might slip away forever.

“Will you join me tonight?” she inquired, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“Yes.” 

He knew time was up, that this would not last but, at least they could have tonight. 

All elven from project elven and in game as always!

Ir lath bell'annar ma, vhenan. Ir Abelas. Ir ema ebalem mala lath. Ar abelas. Ir harel Vhenan” - I love you for eternity my heat. I am sorry. I have moarned your love. I’m sorry. I lied to you my heart.


End file.
